Protected
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Fiyeraba One-Shot. Complete Fluff. When Fiyero asks Elphaba, about something as simple as 'Why don't you ever hesitate to hold my hand?", the reply he gets, could last him a lifetime. (Complete, and utter fluff)


The oranges, pinks, and reds, dancing across her emerald skin. They sat on the small hill near Shiz. He wanted to treat her to a small, what he considered a date, she did not, but kindly followed. They hadn't been sitting there for long, when the sun progressively was swallowed into the earth, to just rise again the next morning. Fiyero never wanted this moment to end. They sat on top of the small hill, she curled up beside him, her head leaning on his shoulder, and their hands intertwined. She hadn't taken her eyes off the sky since they sat down, completely entranced in the shift of colours.

He didn't want it to end, as the sun was almost completely gone, and he figured she didn't want it to either. They had been dating for 6 months now, and this was one of the most genuine dates, he had taken her on. Fiyero had believe that Elphaba had fallen asleep, watching the sunset, when he looked over and her eyes were closed, only to have her mumbled something a few seconds after. Of course, once Fiyero had begun to drift off, trying to hold both him, and Elphaba up.

"Yero?" she questioned, softly.

"Mhm?" he hummed back.

"Thank you, for this. It was beautiful." She smiled.

"Just like you." He smiled back, catching her blush.

"I mean it. I think this is my favourite date, we've ever been on." She smiled, looking up to him, as she had slouched down, when she was leaning on him.

"Even more than the one that ended in me, scaring Galinda, to the point of her hiding in the bathroom?" he teased.

She scoffed, lightly, "Yes, even when you scared Galinda, to no wit."

"Wow, it must have meant something special." Fiyero murmured back, kissing the top of her head. He saw a sudden change, in her expression. He worried, and hesitated to say something, but he needed to know why. Elphaba wasn't usually one, to show emotion.

"What's wrong, Fae?" he asked, as he turned her to face him.

"It's nothing." Elphaba wiped her hand, across her cheeks.

He picked up his hand to her face, catching one last tear, "This isn't nothing."

"No, Yero. It's not what you think. It's a happy thing, not a sad thing." She sighed, smiling. He looked into her eyes for anything resembling that she was lying, but there was nothing, other than his girlfriend remembering a sad, yet happy memory.

"Do you want to tell me? Or is it an Elphaba only memory?" he asked, with caution. She shook her head, smiling.

"You've been with me long enough, that I could tell you," she smiled," Before my mom passed, before Nessa, when it was just the two of us, she would take me out, almost every night to the front lawn, together with blankets, and we would watch the sunset. It was usually until I fell asleep. Just sitting here, made me think back to it, and how comforting it was. I thought it would never be the same with anyone else, but Yero, sitting here with you, it feels the same as it did with my mom. I never thought I'd get that feeling back, and it just made me feel special again."

"Oh, Fae." He said, he lowered his hand, which had been playing in her hair, down making soothing, circles on her back, to try to calm the uneven breathing, from crying. They fell silent, watching the stars, dance.

"Thank you." She smiled

"For what?" he startled by her sudden voice.

"For making me feel that special again."

"You're welcome. I wish I could make you feel special all the time." He looked her as she sat up, facing him.

"Oh Yero, you do. Don't get me wrong. But that was a special that I hadn't felt in a long time."

He held out his hand, to help her up, then beginning to walk. They hadn't been walking for long, before he felt her slip his hand in his. It was something that even at, 6 months of dating, Fiyero let Elphaba decided, as he knew she wasn't used to this whole, love and physically showing it, whether it was a hug, or holding hands, or a kiss. He left those up to her, never wanting to push her. They didn't have a kiss, until their 4 month mark, which Fiyero didn't mind. He would wait a lifetime for her. It was completely up to her, for what they did. But one thing she didn't hesitate to do, was holding his hand, whether they were walking, sitting, in class, in the library. Anywhere they went, their hands were always interlocked. It didn't per say, bug Fiyero, but he always wondered why. They were almost to her dorm when he brought up his courage to ask.

"Fae, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Always." She smiled.

"Truthfully?" he added, and she nodded.

"I know that you've always been a bit unsure, and nervous, about touch and love and showing it for certain reasons..." he paused, and she nodded for him to continue," I was just wondered, why do you never miss a beat to hold onto my hand?" he smiled," I'm not complaining, or anything. I just wondered. I love that there's not a minute, that I'm not holding your hand."

"It's really simple-"she started, smiling," when I hold your hand, Yero, I feel safe. I feel like nothing can harm me, because you're right there. I don't feel like I have to worry about anything, because you're there. I feel protected." She smiled, "It's nice to feel protected for once, so I never want to let it go."

He just stared at her, smiling. Probably like an idiot but he didn't care. That was the best thing she could have ever hold him.

He leaned in, for the first time, on his own accord, and kissed her. He smiled, on the inside when she didn't pull away, but rather embraced the kiss. When he pulled away for breathe, he settled his forehead, against hers, and smiled, "I'll never let go of your hand ever again."

"I'll always protect you."


End file.
